Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate mitigating the effects of a fault in a multi-node server system. More particularly, embodiments relate to utilizing a baseboard management controller (BMC) arrangement in multi-node server.
Discussion
Server systems may utilize a single chassis containing multiple nodes. These server systems may utilize a chassis management controller, separate from the nodes, to centrally manage system resources. However, if the chassis management controller fails, the operation of the entire system may fail. Accordingly, implementing a configurable and fault-tolerant server system embodiment may be beneficial.